obanfandomcom-20200213-history
Agile Like Aikka
Synopsis Prince Aikka now faces Molly in the next round. Aikka says that he has been ordered to eliminate her, but Molly compromises, saying that she won't use weapons. Aikka agrees to this plan, but the rest of the Earth Team doesn't. Full Recap Molly learns from Prince Aikka that they must face each other in the next race, and his father has ordered him to eliminate her in the race to ensure victory. Aikka explains that one accurate shot from the Whizzing Arrow II's guns could hurt his beetle, who was injured already by Spirit. Molly suggests they have clean race with no weapons, and Aikka agrees not to use his magic arrows. However, Jordan and Don Wei ridicule Molly's plan and decide weapons will make it an easy race. Rick, meanwhile, is at the tavern questioning patrons about the only clue he has to the cause of his crash; a stone pendant with a strange symbol on it. In a flashback, it is shown that the night before, Zard the ammunition dealer had lead Rick to the house of a Scrub who seemed to be mad. The mad Scrub wore the pendant and the inside of his house was painted with the same symbol everywhere. The only information Rick could get out of him was that he was the one who planted the explosive that caused his crash, on the orders of his master "The Timeless One." The Scrub then hid from Rick, leaving him with the stone pendant. Moments after Rick left the house, it was struck by lightning, killing the Scrub inside and destroying any evidence. Meanwhile, the race has started, and Jordan wants to put Aikka down quickly. Molly shuts off the turret's engines, and cuts off computer contact with Don Wei, Koji, and Stan to make sure this is a weaponless fight. Aikka keeps his end of the deal by not using his arrows. The race proceeds as Molly hoped, but Koji eventually finds a way to override Molly's controls and reactivates the gun turrets. Jordan fires at Aikka and narrowly misses. Aikka shoots a magic arrow as a counterattack and shorts out the Arrow II's electrical systems. Aikka wins the race but turns back to chastise Molly for her seeming betrayal. Molly is furious at Don Wei and Jordan for this, saying that she could have won if they hadn't interfered. Don Wei thinks differently, and things look grim for the Earth's fate. He finds Rick in the tavern, who knows that the Earth Team has lost again and that Don wants something from him. Gallery 08-Clip.wmv snapshot 00.04 -2011.10.29 16.54.17-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.15 -2011.10.31 15.54.36-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.23 -2011.10.31 15.56.12-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.24 -2011.10.31 15.56.21-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.25 -2011.10.31 15.56.28-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.07 -2011.10.31 16.01.48-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Agile comme Aikka *'Original French Air Date': May 24, 2006 *'ABC Family Air Date': July 29, 2006 *'Featured Race': Earth Team v.s. Aikka *'Japanese Title': 元気なアイカ (''Genkina Aika, ''Energetic Aikka) *The name of Prince Aikka's beetle, G'dar, is first mentioned. *After their race, Aikka and Molly do not speak to each other again until episode 14. Category:Episodes Category:Alwas Cycle